


大佬狮锤x影帝鹿基《分居契约》（4）

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: Gen, XX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: warning：异地视频、炮机、自慰，肉刺阴茎、dirty talk
Relationships: xx - Relationship
Kudos: 51





	大佬狮锤x影帝鹿基《分居契约》（4）

他们的分居进度似乎停滞了，Loki总是浑身吻痕地从alpha怀中醒来，一边回味着昨夜的xing爱，边将分居纪录清零为第一天。

“我们什么时候能凑够90天？”omega枕着胳膊发呆，Thor正在身边叼着烟处理公文，“也许该在公司多装几部电梯，我们就不用碰面了。”

“别闹，”alpha的狮尾正被Loki捏在手里把玩，“否则我就取消你去米兰的行程。”

“我不是你的所有物了，”Loki不知好歹地弹了一下Thor尾尖的鬃毛，眯着眼歪在alpha怀里耍赖，“你要阻止新公司的王牌发展事业？”

“我不会的，因为我们分居了。”Thor收回了自己的尾巴，慢吞吞地强调重点，“但要离开三个月，我担心你会哭鼻子。”

“我不会为了任何alpha哭的，”alpha站在落地镜前披上睡袍，Loki光着身子站在他面前，牵着Thor的手掌放到自己的腰上，“昨晚我去看了叔叔，他刚从昏迷中醒来，可能得跛脚很长一段时间。”

Thor想要吻他的动作停住了，就这样沉默地望着omega。

“叔叔说那个打手有金狮纹身，你有什么想和我说的吗，Thor？”

alpha依旧沉默着，Loki望进那双湛蓝的眼里，所有的质问和怒气都被浩瀚汪洋安抚吞噬。

“我叔叔曾经是军人，牺牲的伴侣也同样是alpha军人，然后他就成了一个退役的酒鬼。”Loki抚摸着金发兽人的鬓角、面颊和耳廓，他知道怎样安抚雄狮，“我认真的，该你开口了。”

“打伤你叔叔的是Herman，一个将食草动物视为蝼蚁的棕熊兽人。”Thor的语速很慢，“他是我手下追债的打手，但显然做事太过激进。”

“所以你杀了他？Herman就是躺在楼梯上的尸体。”

“他不止因为这一件事被处理，”alpha停顿了片刻，终究还是没有任何辩解，“也许你觉得我是个恶魔，但这就是我的原则。”

“我能指望一头狮子有多善良？你们向来靠手足残杀夺得统治权。”Loki自嘲地摇摇头，穿上衣服开始收拾行李，“至于我叔叔，他就是个搅合进高利贷的蠢货！”

“Loki……”

“这一次昂贵的礼物对我没有用了，Thor。”omega拉着行李箱走到玄关，没有再回头，“你只能等我原谅你，等我找到办法释怀，你只能等。”

纽约下了一场大雨，Loki在潮湿的空气中走进航站楼。他的人气依旧火爆，来送机的粉丝热情地递来礼物和信，一张张面孔欣喜地在手机前合影。

“这是自由的气息，”Loki握着咖啡深吸一口气，“追捧我的粉丝和疯狂的闪光灯，我就是为此而生的，和该死的alpha没有半点关系。”

“别在采访时这么说，”Darcy正在解决超重行李的问题，Loki往箱子里塞了个铝合金的小机器，她一个字都不想多问，“你的粉丝大部分都是alpha。”

omega没有搭腔，咬着吸管向粉丝们眨了眨右眼，在一片欢呼声中转身走远。

他的生活无比风光充实，Thor·odinson只是很小一部分，被他关押在心底的袖珍盒子里。

Loki每天早上都会删除未接来电，Thor很少发短信，否则晾着这个alpha不理睬的过程会更加艰难。

直到两个月后的一天晚上，Thor的笔记本电脑接收到了视频邀请。

“我就知道你还在办公室，”Loki趴在床上托着脑袋，脚丫在身后晃啊晃，“只要我一不在，你就变成了工作狂。”

“集团遇到了一些困难，”香烟的光点在alpha的指尖明灭，“我这段时间过得不顺，Loki。”

“只是不顺？”“我从来不求饶，小混蛋。”Thor顿了顿，才轻声开口，“我中枪了。”

“什么？！”Loki一骨碌爬起来，“是你的仇家吗？我要看你的伤口！”

“已经是上周……”“给我看！”

瞪着绿眼睛担心他的omega令人无法拒绝，Thor只好在办公桌前解开了西装和衬衫，露出小腹上已被包扎好的枪伤。

“在镜头前脱衣服可不是我的强项，”可恶的alpha居然还有心思调情，“你可不能让我白脱，laufeyson先生。”

“我还没原谅你呢。”“不用原谅，只要你心疼我就够了。”

“你确定没有发烧吗？”Loki皱着眉打量那块纱布，恨不得盯穿它看见伤口，“满嘴跑火车地说肉麻话。”

“我很想你。”“……快去医院，Thor。”“或者让我死在你的眼里。”

omega牙根发酸地拧起眉毛，alpha无声地笑起来，为自己逗弄了小鹿而幸灾乐祸。

“你是故意的，”Loki烦躁地咬着指甲，这是老毛病了，“你知道今天是我的热潮，才说那些话。”

“我知道你从橱里带走了什么，”Thor撑着桌面俯身，居高临下的凝视让omega本能地想蜷缩成一团，在那个健壮的怀抱里打滚磨蹭，直到沾染上令人心安的味道，“Show me，Loki。”

“你是说它？”omega侧过身，露出稳稳放在酒店床上的炮机，黑色机身泛着金属的冷光，“那是我们的私人时刻，和你有什么关系？”

“你是我的omega，我在新婚之夜就标记了你。”Thor转着无名指上的婚戒，就算这小混蛋难以驯服，但他知道Loki还是爱听这些，“我有权享用你的身体，用任何方式。”

“这是我在米兰独自度过的第三个热潮期了，”Loki神秘地笑起来，“是时候让你见见我的新朋友了。”

镜头前的omega从行李箱中拿出一个尺寸可观的肉粉色柱体，雕刻和材质都十分仿真，最醒目的还是那些肉刺，那是猫科的专属特征。

“别闹，Loki。”alpha的语调变了，用强势掩盖了嫉妒，“你从来不让我用兽型碰你。”

天知道他有多想这样欺负Loki，用獠牙和利爪摁着那具柔软的身体……

“炮机可不会咬伤我，更不会吃了我。”顽劣的小鹿决意要作对到底了，Loki的手指se情地上下抚摸新玩具，“它可是一根听话的乖宝贝。”

Thor沉默地粗重喘息着，他想严厉地制止omega，却更想看下去。

“Show time.”

演员将镜头安置在了飘窗台上，视角正对着柔软宽阔地大床。Loki背对着走向私密的“舞台”，衣服从身上蹭蹭落在脚边，完成了一个性感大胆的开场。

“我的润滑剂用光了，”omega跪坐在床边，双手握着那根大家伙，露出无辜的微笑，“你介意我用嘴吗，Thor？”

“不，”Thor干咽了一下胀痛的喉咙，他终于体会到了两眼发直的感觉，“不介意。”

omega的笑意更浓了，勾着淡粉的嘴角舔舐着假阳具的顶端，时不时吐出湿漉漉的那一截打量，似乎有些无从下手。

“嘴唇包住牙齿，用喉咙含着。”alpha压抑情欲的嗓音从音响中传出，显得更加平稳淡漠，仿佛是专属Loki一人的性爱教官。

淫荡的小鹿被自己的想法勾得浑身发热，垫在屁股下的脚丫动了动，似乎已经感觉到了湿意。

Loki天分超群地做了几个深喉，甚至用舌尖拨弄着肉棒上的小刺，努力把整根假阳具都舔得湿亮，在安装到炮机上时轻喘着扭头看向镜头：“我做的对吗，Thor？”

“你做得很完美，小家伙。”alpha沙哑地开口，“现在告诉我，你能把那东西全部吞下去吗？”

“当然，”Loki心不在焉地回答，他正忙着翘起屁股往阳具上凑，掰开湿漉漉的肉瓣往下坐，“在我还是一个处子时，你就是那么要求我的。”

omega娴熟地在阳具上浅浅套弄了几次才打开开关，炮机来回抽送着往蚌肉般的甬道里捣弄，Loki抓着床边的椅背支撑自己，一点点重心后移让肉棒插得更深。

“哈呜、嗯啊……”omega抖着嗓子呻吟，肉刺在刺穴里来回刮蹭，让他像个荡妇般在镜头前摇晃屁股，“Thor、唔嗯……它真的好棒……”

“你会被操烂的，”alpha看着贪心的小鹿加快了机器的速度，那根讨厌的东西甚至带出了一部分内壁，“该死，你他妈会把自己玩坏的。”

“哈呃、啊！嗯唔……”Loki迷乱地摇着头，被机器插得来回耸动，还一边呜咽着alpha的名字，仿佛此刻正在被Thor大开大合地操干。

“我喜欢被你抱着……嗯、从背后压着我动……”omega湿漉漉的绿眼睛渴望地看向镜头，“胸膛密不透风地罩着我、唔啊……还要咬我的腺体。”

“god，你可真……”Thor深吸一口气，他快硬得爆炸了，勃起的性器被裤裆紧紧勒着。

“你可以帮自己弄出来，”Loki将汗湿的黑发拨到耳后，轻笑着建议他，“我想看你自慰，Thor。”

“我是你的omega，”alpha的混账话被原封不动地回敬，“我有权享用你的老二，用任何方式。”

小鹿的尾巴已经忍不住从尾骨里溜出来，Loki舔着嘴唇动了动发麻的双腿，被加速的炮机撞得摇摇晃晃，小腹泛酸地下沉。

音响中传来拉链的声响，omega像闻见鱼腥味的小猫般扭过头，看着alpha青筋虬结的巨物“Wow”了一声。

“那比我印象中的更大了些，”Loki向前爬了几步，阳具从红肿粘稠的雌穴中滑了出来，张扬狰狞地在空气中晃动，“我想要这个，Thor。”

“坐回去，听话。”alpha却不理睬omega要糖吃般的任性语气，“珍惜这一刻，你没有机会在我面前吞别的阴茎了。”

“也许我有，呼唔……”Loki的皮肤开始泛红冒水，几乎融化在狼藉褶皱的床单上，他快要高潮了，炮机稳定地在身体里冲撞，“等我从米兰回来，90天的分居就已经到了。”

“你想要这样吗？”Thor一字一句地问他，“你想离开我吗？”

omega尖细短促地呜咽了一声，将答案含混地吞进喉咙，他颤栗着跪趴在床上翘高屁股，用指甲掐着后颈果冻般的腺体攀上了高潮。

“来我身边，Thor。”就在alpha几乎失去信心时，Loki沙哑地呢喃，“最好就在下一秒，我想见你。”

“好。”Thor在切断视频前只说了这一个单词，却让omega无端地安心下来。他知道他会来的，马不停蹄地飞越大西洋，兑现所有承诺。

九小时后，Loki所在的剧组已经继续开工，他尽量不去想alpha是否已经登记，是否已经在汪洋上空，却在看见那个穿着黑色长风衣的身影出现时，抑制不住地欣喜起来。

“odinson怎么会出现在剧组里？”Darcy惊讶地低呼，“他应该在国内开会，至少不可能在这儿！”

“因为我要走向他，亲吻他，告诉所有人我们在一起了。”Loki放下手中的剧本，alpha的蓝眼睛正远远地凝望着他，“Thor在等我，他已经等了我五年。”

“你害怕吗？”雄狮低头亲吻着小鹿的鼻尖，“舆论和闪光灯将蜂拥而至，直到后来，除了我你一无所有。”

“当然，我还害怕丑闻，害怕长皱纹……”Loki在人群惊讶的嗡嗡声中轻笑，“但我很高兴，你是我的第一条皱纹。”

“回去工作吧，小家伙。”alpha揉揉omega的脑袋，于是Loki抱怨起关于发胶的事，“我不介意再多等一会儿。”

“但我不想，”Loki回身看着热闹起哄的同事们，“我从不耍大牌，从不迟到早退，但今天我要使用特权，big  
boss。”

“当然，”alpha笑起来，依旧爱皱着眉，“你是我的omega，那是你做过最正确的决定。”

他们牵着手在街边闲逛，关掉了蜂拥进短信和电话的手机，然后回到酒店真正地“负距离接触”。

“两个半月，73天。”Loki喘着气瘫软在alpha兽人怀里，“我终于体会到你有多饿了。”

“我想要孩子，或许可以收养。”Thor转身搂紧了omega，吻着Loki汗湿的肩头，“别怪我……但我想把你捆在身边，用许多无穷无尽的未来。”

“你是说那些毛茸茸的小肉团？”Loki懒懒地勾起唇，“好啊，我喜欢小鹿崽。”

“我说的是小狮子，”Thor顿了顿，最终在那双瞪大的绿眼睛前妥协，“或许我们能收养两只，然后祈祷它们别打起来。”

“你当bad cop，我当good cop，”Loki转身用被子裹紧了自己，“就这么定了，我补觉后还要回剧组呢。”

“难道你不想再……”alpha开始用狮尾挠着omega的脖颈。

“No！”Loki反手扔了一只枕头，“如果你不想让今天变成分居第一天，就少打我屁股的主意。”

领养手续办得很快，Thor就像从车盘底下捡到了流浪猫一般，把他的儿子们抄在臂弯里带回了家。

几个月大的小兽人们还只能维持原型，脖颈软软得窝在父亲的臂弯里打盹，Loki小心翼翼地接过它们，还被小狮子凶巴巴地咬了一口。

“别担心，”Thor只好把那只小崽子拿了回来，小狮子立刻在他怀里安分下来，怂怂地耷拉着脑袋讨饶，“我这么大的时候比它凶多了。”

“我要去冲奶粉了，”Loki龇牙咧嘴地揉着手指，“你现在也很凶，总之我要把我的小鹿崽分开养。”

绒毛奶棕的鹿崽咕噜了一声，撅着小蹄子在omega父亲怀里撒娇，在雄狮瞪过来时垂着耳朵缩起了脑袋。

“别吓到它，暴君。”Loki十分偏心地转过身背对着丈夫，“今晚我要陪Bambi睡，这是它的小名。”

“它已经有小名了？”alpha不爽地看着走远的omega，“那我们的另一个儿子呢？”

小狮子攀在父亲肩头嗷呜一声，没心没肺地咬着Thor的金发撒欢儿。

半夜时，Loki觉得胸口湿漉漉地传来刺痒，omega睡眼惺忪地掀开被子，看见鹿崽正在拱在自己怀里，吮着那里的软肉想要吃奶。

“唔，贪吃鬼……”Loki抱着它走到厨房，发现Thor也在那儿，手里拿着奶瓶，臂弯里躺着精力充沛的小狮子。

“别笑，”alpha眼底挂着黑眼圈嘟囔，“这就是婚姻的意义，麻烦且劳累，但我仍然想吻你。”

“我想好它的小名了，”Loki逗着丈夫怀里的狮崽，摁着柔软的爪垫，“Kovu，刀疤的儿子。”

“你得少看些迪士尼电影了，”Thor哼笑着咬了一口omega的脖颈，“但我的确是你的反派，这辈子都休想逃开。”

Loki心不在焉地勾起唇，却盯着手里的奶粉罐出了神。

“怎么了？”Thor低声问他，“有什么事都要告诉我，Loki。”

“都是些不可能的猜想……”“那也要说，听话。”

“我最近总是犯恶心，胸口也胀，还会掉毛……”Loki挠挠鹿崽的下巴，红着耳朵小声说，“可是、可你没法儿让我怀孕的啊。”

“你是不是和哪只alpha公鹿偷情了？”Thor原本只想逗逗他，但Loki却一副要拿角戳穿他的凶相，只好低声下气地道歉，“好吧，明天陪你去医院。”

他们都没把这些小症状放在心上，Loki只当那是例行体检，医生却带来了令人震惊的消息。

“你的孕激素上升，HCG超过10，但B超却没有查出孕囊。”医生捋着山羊胡，沉吟着下了定论，“这是假孕现象，laufeyson先生。”

“什么？”Loki震惊地翻着报告单，“我又不是什么兔子……怎么会莫名其妙假孕？”

“我了解到二位领养了孩子，”山羊医生斟酌着开口，“幼崽会激发omega抚育后代的本能，而laufeyson先正直黄金年龄。”

“这是有可能的，”Loki拦住了气势骇人的雄狮，他可不想让医生被吓昏过去，“我没告诉过你，但Bambi睡着时总是喜欢……吃奶。”

“什么叫吃……”Thor的脸色更黑了，“原来如此，我就知道这么小的牙印不可能是我的。”

“可我还有杂志要拍！我还打算签下新的片约！”影帝先生已经遇见到了一片惨淡的职业生涯，“我该怎么和媒体解释？虽然我肚子大了，却不会有任何东西钻出来？”

“也许可以靠药物抑制。”Thor安抚地揉着omega的后颈，“我们多看几家医院，或者……”

“强行抑制会对生育功能造成影响，那相当于一次流产。”医生再一次掐灭了希望的火苗，“所以请耐心等待九个月，症状自然会消失。”

“要耐心，小家伙。”Thor的眼里流露出幸灾乐祸的神情，“回家吧，好好养胎。”


End file.
